


I Wish I Was Sleeping In Your Arms

by Downeystan03



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Set after the events on Civil War, Short One Shot, but i dont really know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downeystan03/pseuds/Downeystan03
Summary: He's here and all you can think is that it all feels so real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and it's has been on my mind for a while.

It’s late at night and you know nobody else in the building is awake.

Are you awake? You certainly can’t understand a word from those characters in the TV.

Are you drunk, maybe? Or is that even English?

Wait. Is there anybody in the building? You could’ve sworn you were alone… but the thought of it just doesn’t feel right, doesn’t feel **_real_** _._

Just like now, with the TV on and you sitting next to

_Steve_

But what is he doing here anyway? Weren’t the two of you fighting about something? Maybe you should apologize for it, whatever it was.

He laugh at some joke from that show you’re watching.

You continue to drink from your beer as you turn to look at him and thoughts cloud your mind.

And he’s sitting there with that adorable smile and those _beautiful_ eyes. Those _amazingly patriotic_ blue eyes.

That adorable smile with those lips.

 _Damn._ You think

And maybe tomorrow morning when you wake up with a headache and a distant memory, you can blame it on the alcohol.

So you lean in, your lips touching his and he doesn’t push you away. He doesn’t respond to it either. You don’t know if you should turn away or laugh it off, being shy and nervous is so unlike you…

You’re staring at him now and your lips quiver just a little, the realization of what you have just done slapping you in the face; but before you can begin to panic you can feel his hands on your face and his lips against yours- so tender and careful as if to not scare you away.

You smile into the kiss because his way of kissing you is so _him._

So _sweet_ and _so_ -

You lose your train of thoughts because as soon as he asks for your permission and he deepens the kiss you’re no longer controlling your body, it happened in an instant but now you’re straddling his lap, with the TV on in the background.  
What were you watching again?  
Your legs on each side of his hips, one hand on his neck and the other one on his hair as you fight him for dominance on the kiss- knowing for sure that you don’t really want it.

You just want his hands on your body.

He moves his mouth down to your neck.

**_Tony_ **

You hear your name been called out, you moan.

You feel him breathing against your ear and you can feel his heart racing, you can feel the softness of his skin with your own hands and it feels all _so **real** _ that you feel like you might start crying.

At some point your hands moved to his belt and you start to undo it

**_Tony_ **

And you’re starting to lose the sensation of his body against yours, your hands are not there anymore and your vision gets a little blurry

“Steve” is what you wanted to say, when his _beautiful_ blue eyes weren’t staring back at you, when his lips weren’t really leaving any marks on your chest, when his face blended with the background because you can’t differentiate anything at this point, when you start to feel like you’re falling…

“Wait” you try to say. “Please”

You don’t hear his voice anymore and you don’t feel his breathing.

His hands have disappeared and you feel cold.

You feel like you have your eyes shut. You feel like you’re sitting down and your neck hurts because you’re not as young as you used to be when you could fall asleep anywhere.

_Just wait._

And then you wake up.

Beer spilled and the TV on.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry if there is any mistake  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
